1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and a method of operating same.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information.
Occasionally during operation of a memory device, a process of writing and/or reading information to/from a memory array may fail. Such a failure need not necessarily lead to a fatal operational error if a memory device includes safeguards such as error correction and/or an ability to re-initiate a read and/or write process, for example. Having such safeguards, however, may result in extra costs such as a use of a memory device area that could otherwise be used for other purposes and/or adding steps to a process to fabricate the memory device, for example.